What Did I Do Last Night
by ThoughtsThatAreWeird
Summary: danisnotonfire and amazingphil fan fiction alert! i promise it is deceiving. i promise it is not mature at all. you just have an dirty mind. after a crazy night partying all by himself with only alcohol Dan gets drunk and doesn't remember the night before.


I woke up and through the covers off of my almost naked body. What a party last night. I thought, more like me and, well, me drinking all the alcohol, more like drinking old apple juice with a hi(n)t of vodka. my head was throbbing. What did I do after I poured the second one? Sitting up in bed bed made me nauseated. Grabbing my head from the heart beat noise becoming louder. I then opened my eyes. Instead of meeting with the usual dark void of my room, I was met with blues and greens. Fearing the worst I turned to see the pillows next to me occupant. The leather jacket black hair was on it. My fear had come true. Trying not to disturb him I got out of the room and made it look like I had never been there in the first place, and I went to my room. I barred the door so he couldn't get in. In the fetal position on my bed I tried to see if there was any memory telling what happened, to no avail.  
"Dan? You in there." I hear Phil yell from the other side of the door. I stayed quiet. "Dan, I know you are in there." I heard him say.  
What should I say? I heard the footsteps walk away and down stairs. I must have finished off my concoction before Phil saw me drinking it. He is against drinking, he would have stopped me before anything happened. What do I say to him? 'Sorry, I was drunk last night and what happened wasn't me'? 'What happened'? I don't want to hurt him, but I don't want to get his hopes too high. What do I do?  
After a whole of debating I walked down to see Phil catching up on the anime we were watching. "Hey, Phil" I said then sat a ways away from him.  
"Hey. I had so much fun last night!" He said with enthusiasm. I must have looked like a deer in the headlights. "We should do it tonight also!" He continued and I would have died right then and there. What do I say? I went to my room and bared myself in again. What the fuck do I do now? I had a minor panic attack. Go to him and ask what was his favorite part maybe? Or what should I know for next time?  
Calmer now I went to sit away from Phil. "What should I know for next time?" I asked, acting like I never left.  
"We need more people." He replied. I died. Lost all feeling in every body part and died. "We should make it thing we do every week." He continued. Every week? The fuck is happening?!  
Shakily I asked. "every?"  
"Well, we could do it more if you like. Or if you want to, we could do it in your room?"

Freaking out I replied "my room?"  
"Or the living room? Or we could see if we could at someone else's flat?" I died. Last time I thought I was dead but now I know I am. I couldn't think. Am I that good? Has he been on tumblr too long, or should I distance myself? "You know what?" Phil said looking at me," I can't wait another week! Let's do it now!" Now I was probably a shade of white. My heart decided to beat so hard I couldn't feel it anymore. He even made it worse by saying "I have an idea from another thing we could do! I will go grab the stuff from my room! This is going to be so much fun!" Fuck! I am stuck. My limbs won't move. My mind went blank and I almost blacked out. "I will give you one hint. You slap in this one!" Phil said and walked away. It was like he pinned me down I couldn't move.  
"Where did you get the idea from." I called after him.  
"A fan fiction I read." He called back to me. I will let him down easy maybe?  
He came back with only a deck of cards. What fanfics has he reading? He sat them down on the coffee table and then shuffled them. Delt all of them out to me and him and said. "Okay. Don't look at the cards and what you do is place one down face up in the center and then I will do the same. Then when there is two of a kind together then we slap them then the person who did it first get the cards. We go till one of us has the whole deck then they win! Simple!"  
"That is it?"  
"Yep! I picked it because it was easy."  
"What kinds of fanfics have you been reading."  
"I couldn't deal with the ones you were reading so I did the rated e. This game in america is called Egyptian ratslap. It sounded interesting. "  
"Thank God! I was hoping."


End file.
